The Best Laid Plans
by Louise Foxhall
Summary: Next-Gen drabble. A short look into the relationship of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley post-Hogwarts. Fluffy-ish . Rated T for language. Please R&R.


**A/N: My first Next-Gen fic! Merlin, what is the world coming to? It didn't go exactly as planned so I do hope it isn't too awful. Please do leave a review, constructive critiscism is always welcome but please, no flamers.**

* * *

><p> "Vic?" Teddy pulled his key awkwardly from the lock, balancing two heavy cases precariously under one arm as he backed into the small flat he shared with his girlfriend. "Vic? Oh, shit." The luggage tumbled to the floor as he tripped over a pair of her discarded shoes left in front of the door. "Shit." He sighed and righted the cases, thankful they hadn't split, and retrieved the shoes, but still there was no sign of Victoire. He stuck his head round the door to the kitchen and found not her but her coffee mug, red lipstick staining the top with a messy kiss. Rolling his eyes, he dragged off his cloak and dumped the cup in the sink. "<em>Vic<em>? I'm back." He ran a hand through his messy hair – a neutral brown today, for work – agitated now. She hadn't said she had plans when he had spoken to her yesterday. He paced down the hall, peering round the door to their shared bedroom; the sheets were wrinkled and the covers stripped back on one side where she had obviously neglected to make the bed that morning, a dent in her pillow where her head would have been, but no Victoire. Sighing deeply again, he made his way across the hallway again into the small living room; his armchair was there, right next to the empty grate as ever, with the bookcase on the wall behind it and then the sofa, only big enough for two and there, on the sofa, was Victoire asleep with her long legs hanging over one end.

The crease between Teddy's eyebrows smoothed out as he smiled at the picture. Victoire, her silvery blonde hair she had inherited from her mother fanning out over a cushion, one slim hand resting on her stomach, curled slightly to one side, seeming to smile as she slept. Not wanting to disturb her, he slipped his shoes from his feet before crossing the room to press a tender kiss to her forehead and brushing a few stray tendrils of hair from her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered at his touch but her eyes remained closed. He smiled again and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before quitting the room again momentarily for the cupboard sized kitchen, returning with two glasses and a bottle of _strictly_ non-alcoholic elderflower wine. He poured himself a large measure and, shifting Vic's feet a little way, he sank down onto the cushions, and settled her feet in his lap, running one long finger along the arch of her foot and watching as her toes curled involuntarily at his touch.

"Ted?" Came a tired voice, as Victoire shifted her weight a little, "Teddy?" She yawned. "Is that you?" He grinned and stroked along the sensitive spine of her foot again. Vic pushed herself carefully into a more conventional seating position, catching sight of the somewhat sheepish smile on her boyfriend's face and attempting to bat away his hand with her other foot.

"Get off you bastard, that tickles." He smirked back.

"Nice to see you too, Vic." She stuck out her tongue at his tone of mock offence before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He drew her into his lap and wound a lock of her hair around his finger absently, tilting his head a fraction to kiss the tip of her nose. "How are you feeling?" Both their hands moved instinctively to her belly.

"Fine. I'm just…tired."

It had never been his plan to get her pregnant so soon, especially before she had even finished school. It had been the night she finished her exams and he'd rented a room at the Hog's Head to surprise her. She'd snuck out using the tunnel he'd showed her on his father's map so many years ago and they'd gone for a drink to celebrate. But of course one drink led to another and that in itself led on…they were young, they were in love and they were a little bit drunk. But all too soon, before she had even got her NEWTs results, she had coming to him with the news. Not that it mattered. Not that he minded. It was only bringing the inevitable forward. It was not like he wasn't planning to stick around.

Of course, her family hadn't been best pleased. Her mother, the fearsome French woman that Teddy had always been secretly a little scared of, had cried. His own grandmother had had that stern look on her face that he always remembered from his childhood as the look she gave him when she was telling him off but there had been a twinkle in her eyes as she'd hugged them both and offered her sincere good wishes. Even Harry had given him a long, searching look before adding his congratulations, but they were coping, they would cope, although Vic was beginning to look more tired, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was paler.

He kissed her forehead again and poured her a glassful of wine.

"It'll work out Vic. You're doing so well. I love you." She accepted the glass with a smile and tapped it against his as if in a toast.

"I love you too."


End file.
